Princess Luna (O
Note: Princess Luna's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5 and Season 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Luna, known as Nightmare Moon when transformed or under certain other circumstances, is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia and Princess Ingrid, and the first main antagonist Twilight and her friends faced as Nightmare Moon. She is also the distant aunt of Princess Cadance. Eventually, the Elements of Harmony restore Luna to her former self and she returns to rule over Equestria alongside her older sister. Personality As Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna, much like the archetypal, over-the-top villains, is overly confident of herself and dramatically declares that the protagonist is a fool (foal) for thinking she can defeat her, and that "the night will last forever". She is portrayed as vicious and maniacal. It was Luna's bitterness what transformed her, as nopony admired her night, preferring Celestia's day. When she first appears, she intimidates the ponies with her evil laugh and pointed questions. She snidely refers to the ponies as her "beloved subjects," but appears genuinely impressed when Twilight Sparkle recognizes her as Nightmare Moon. Once transformed back to her former self, Princess Luna is remorseful and tearful upon seeing her older sister. She runs to Celestia's side, apologizing for what she had done. The two sisters later join the celebration in Ponyville, where Luna receives a welcome wreath in wonderment, and gazes up with an anxious smile at her older sister. When Princess Luna returned after she had been reform, she appears in Ponyville during Nightmare Night. Despite wanting to win over the citizens of Ponyville, the townspeople are frightened of her booming voice and assertive manner. Twilight Sparkle tells Spike that Luna must be having trouble adjusting after being gone for a thousand years. When Luna tries to express her happiness with being purged of her dark powers, Twilight tells her that she sounds like she's yelling, and Luna explains that she's using the "traditional Canterlot voice," the royal we, and high volume in order to properly address her subjects. She uses archaic terms like "hath," "thy," "nay," and "thou," as well as other constructs. Twilight encourages Luna to lower the volume of her voice, but Luna is hesitant. Twilight Sparkle recruits Fluttershy's help in teaching Luna to speak in a softer voice, and later takes her to Ponyville so Applejack can show her how to be likable. For a short while, Luna manages to mingle with the villagers of Ponyville and have fun with them. Skills As mentioned above, Luna's chief duty is raising the moon at night when Celestia lowers the sun. Following her banishment to the moon, Luna resumes this responsibility. On multiple occasions, Nightmare Moon turns her entire form into mist. She appears in this manner in Ponyville's pavilion where the Summer Sun Celebration is being held, and she follows the Mane Six on their journey for the Elements this way. While in this form, Nightmare Moon manipulates creatures and environments; she transforms into a thorn to hurt a manticore, prompting it to attack the Mane Six, and she transforms into the Shadowbolts at one point. Nightmare Moon uses lightning to repel the royal guards and thickens the mist over the fallen bridge later to prevent Rainbow Dash from hearing Twilight Sparkle calling out to her. Princess Luna makes clouds swirl above her in the sky when she decrees that Nightmare Night is canceled, and she produces lightning from a cloud to playfully frighten Rainbow Dash. As princess of the night, it's Luna's duty to watch over the ponies' dreams. As so, she can enter in everypony's dreams and even control them. Relationships Family Princess Celestia Princess Celestia is Luna's older sister and they seem to be very close. As they are the ones who raise the Sun and the Moon, they rule over Equestria. When Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, Celestia was forced to expel her to the Moon, something that caused her a lot of regret and sadness. Fortunately, she was able to recover her sister and the strong bound between them. Princess Ingrid Princess Ingrid is Luna's oldest sister and, while they and Celestia were fillies, the three were very close. However, after what happened between Ingrid and Celestia, Luna sided with the latter, something that was considerate as a betrayal by Ingrid, what would lead her to freeze Luna when she was released by the Lord of Chaos. Fortunately, Ingrid could saw the damages she was doing and was reformed. They then reconcile. Family Description in the Saga Background Princess Luna born as the third child of King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia of Equestria. When she was a filly, she used to play a lot with her two sisters, Ingrid and Celestia. When Ingrid turned into the Snow Queen, Luna sided with Celestia and they ask the Lord of Order for help, asking him to keep what turned Ingrid into Snow Queen a secret. He then sends Heartbeat to deal with her. When Discord started to spread chaos in Equestria, Celestia and Luna find the Elements of Harmony and are able to defeat him, turning him into stone. She and Celestia worked together to defeat King Sombra, turning him into a shadow and imprisoning him in "the arctic north". But Luna then becomes bitter for nopony admires her night, preferring Celestia's day. This led her in becoming Nightmare Moon and Celestia was forced to use the Elements of Harmony to banish her to the Moon. Sometime before that, she defeated Oogie Boogie, the Spirit of Nightmares, imprisoning him in Tartarus. Twilight and Blue Sword In "The Revenge of Dark Hole", she attends the wedding of Twilight and Blue. When Dark Hole is exposed, she, Celestia and Cadance tried to fight him, but him, having absorved Twilight's love, he is able to stop them. In "Separated... But Not Forever", Luna is present when Celestia gives Blues a new mission. The Light Kingdom She is present when Blue arrives with Heartbeat. When the Lord of Chaos starts filling Twilight's star seed, the original star seed, with darkness, the same starts to happen to the other alicorn princesses' star seeds. The process is stopped when Twilight is able to defeat the Lord of Chaos. The Taking of Tartarus In "The Power of the Key of Tartarus", Celestia receives the guests to the Grand Galloping Gala, like Golden Paladin, Heartbeat, Shining, Cadance, Twilight and Blue. In "The Predators of the Night", before Celestia can raise the Sun in the Summer Sun Celebration, her old foe, Shadow Claw, appears and is able to kidnap her in order to prevent the Sun from raising. Luna tries to stop him, along with Cadance and Twilight, but Shadow Claw is able to defeat them with the Lunar Crystal. She tries to change the moon phase, but she can't as the Lunar Crystal's magic was stronger than hers. When Luna and Mirror Coat tries to rescue Celestia, she, having been turned by Shadow Claw, tries to attack Luna, but Mirror Coat is able to imprison her in a mirror until the curse over her is broken. In "The Return of the Sirens", Celestia and Luna are able to recognize the Sirens and try to do something, but Golden Paladin, Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane, who are under the Siren's influence, stop them. In "A Queen a Little Off", the Queen of Hearts takes Celestia's heart and sends Luna to give a message to Purple Smoke, demanding her own heart back from him in exchange for Celestia's. While Twilight and the Generals are dealing with the Queen of Hearts, who is using Purple Smoke to find the Well of Wonder to return to Wonderland, Celestia and Luna go recover their castle, where they face Fire Punch, being able to defeat him. In "Prison-Book Escape", she helps fighting against the Dragon King. In "Cold Loneliness", she and Celestia are frozen by their oldest sister, Ingrid, who wants them to pay for betraying her. When Ingrid is reformed by Twilight, she unfreezes her sisters and reconcile with them. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Celestia, Ingrid and Luna have their lights taken by Perfect Scale and, without them, they turn into black stone. They are freed when Twilight recovers and delivers their lights. Fluttershy and Thunder Night In "The Birth", Princess Luna is with Thunder Night when he receives the news about the upcoming birth of his foal. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with her sisters. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “Two Brothers, a Troubling Past”, Princess Luna gets in Thunder Night’s office shortly after he had thrown his stuff to the floor in a blast of anger. She gives him some piece of advice, telling him to control is emotions, as nothing good can come from actions that are driven blindly by emotions and that he has to have hope that he can eventually save his daughter from evil. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, Luna, seeing that her sister is a little off, thinks Celestia needs some rest, what the latter ends up agreeing with. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Luna receives a summoning from King Aspen to a summit of regents in Trottinghan. She, accompanied by her sister and two guards, goes there, where she reunites with the other regents. In “Discuss Between Regents”, Celestia participates in the summit, where she comes in Ingrid’s defense when her past as Snow Queen is touched by Hard Stone, saying how hard she tried to prove herself after her past as Nightmare Moon. She also agrees with the idea of having Celestia leading the united force. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters